elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City
thumb|center|670 px The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City – pierwszy dodatek do The Elder Scrolls Online. W dodatku można odwiedzić Cesarskie Miasto i nowe podziemia -zarówno PvE jak i PvP. Wprowadzony został system Kamieni Tel Var, które się zdobywa w rozgrywce i można je wymienić na nowe, unikatowe przedmioty. Dostępne są nowe zbroje oraz bronie i rozgrywka przeciw graczom z innych Paktów w dzielnicach miasta oraz w podziemiach z rozgrywką PvP, Imperial City Sewers. Dwa nowe miejsca z rozgrywką PvE to White-Gold Tower i Imperial City Prison; są one dostępne też w wersji dla weteranów. Dodano 23 nowe zestawy broni i zbroi dla postaci z poziomem Veteran Rank 16 (najwyższy możliwy poziom) dostępne tylko w Cesarskim Mieście. W rozmaitych zakamarkach można też znaleźć różne rzadkie przedmioty dla postaci o tym poziomie. Stworzono też styl zbroi i broni rasy Xivkyn oraz szklany komplet. Można także zmierzyć się z Volghassem, unikatowym Kolosem Ciała. Kolos Ciała to odmiana Atronacha Ciała. Fabuła Cesarskie Miasto to stolica Cesarstwa. Walczą o nią trzy Pakty: Pakt Ebonheart, Przymierze Daggerfall oraz Aldmerskie Dominium. Sam Molag Bal zagarnął miasto dla siebie i tutaj urządził bazę dokonywanego przez jego popleczników Planemeld - próby wciągnięcia Nirn do Mroźnej Przystani. Legion Cesarski prosi o pomoc w odbiciu Cesarskiego Miasta, ale trzy Pakty walczą także między sobą o władzę w Tamriel, a zatem o Rubinowy Tron w mieście. Vestige walczy z hordami daedr, magami Kultu Robaka, Xivkin i pomaga zarówno Legionowi, jak i swojemu Paktowi w zdobyciu miasta. To tu trzeba ostatecznie pokonać Molag Bala, aby raz na zawsze zakończyć Planemeld. Główne postacie * Drake of Blades * Captain Anatolius Caudex * Lyranth * Father Egnatius * Clivia Tharn Główna linia zadań * City on the Brink * Of Brands and Bones * The Bleeding Temple * Knowledge is Power * The Lock and the Legion * The Imperial Standard * The Watcher in the Walls * The Sublime Brazier Zadania do wykonywania codziennie (daily quests) * Dousing the Fires of Industry * Historical Accuracy * The Lifeblood of an Empire * Priceless Treasures * Speaking for the Dead * Watch your Step Ciekawostki * Najwyższy możliwy poziom postaci został podwyższony dla wszystkich graczy wraz z wprowadzeniem tego dodatku, jest to obecnie Veteran Rank 16. * Tworząc Cesarskie Miasto twórcy gry opierali się na wzorach i rysunkach do The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, aby miasto było podobne do tego z czwartej części The Elder Scrolls. * Początkowo dostęp do miasta miał być odblokowany tylko wtedy, gdy Pakt gracza kontrolował wszystkie sześć swoich fortyfikacji. Jednak przychylono się do uwag graczy i postanowiono, że Cesarskie Miasto będzie dostępne dla wszystkich niezależnie od tego, ile fortyfikacji kontroluje ich Pakt. Może się to zmienić w przyszłości przy niektórych kampaniach. Nawigacja be:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City de:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City en:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City es:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City fr:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City it:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City ru:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City uk:The Elder Scrolls Online: The Imperial City Kategoria:Gry